


Cat Burglar

by whitchry9



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Cats, Friendship, Gen, Humor, all the fun animals you find in the city, matt is a troll, possums, raccoons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4491366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitchry9/pseuds/whitchry9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While searching for Claire's missing cat (okay it's not hers, but she was supposed to be cat sitting), Matt might grab a few other cats on the way.<br/>And some things that are definitely not cats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat Burglar

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill!  
> http://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/3230.html?thread=7418526#cmt7418526

After the whole debacle with the Russians, and being grabbed from the place that wasn't even her own home, Claire returned to feed the stupid cat, only to not find him. Anywhere.

And she looked, but he'd had a long time to get lost, and she couldn't possibly search everywhere.

So she called in the cavalry, in the form of a man who had managed to track her down, so a cat shouldn't be so hard, right?

 

“He's about this big,” she told him, holding her hands out. “Short haired. Black and white, not that it means anything to you.”

Matt shook his head.

She sighed. “His name is Marco, not like it matters, since he doesn't answer to it. Cats never do...” she muttered.

“I'm sensing some resentment.”

Claire glared at him. “Would you just go out and find him please? The last thing I need is for my friend to get back to find her apartment broken into and her cat missing. At least I can clean up while you're out there cat hunting.”

Matt nodded. “Got it.”

He dropped from the window.

Claire rolled her eyes.

 

Half an hour later, Matt called her down to the street.

 

“Is it this one?” he asked, holding up a cat. It was short haired, about the same size as Marco, but striped.

“Nope.”

Matt sighed and set the cat down, stroking its head before it sauntered away. “I'll keep trying.”

 

The next cat Matt brought her was long haired.

“Short haired,” she reminded him.

“Right.”

 

The next cat Matt brought had a collar on. According to it, her name was Princess.

Claire scoffed at Matt, and took the cat inside to call the number on the tag. She was all white, with curly fur and a bushy tail. Her owners were very happy to hear that she was safe, as she'd recently disappeared from their backyard.

Claire handed the cat back to her owners shortly after, and the next time Matt brought her a cat that could have been the right one, she lectured him about taking cats from their homes. Also, with collars. Marco did not have a collar on, okay?

 

 

Matt held up another cat. “This one?” he asked hopefully.

The cat Matt had grabbed this time was a tom cat, missing half of one of his ear, large scratches still healing all over his body. Plus, he was orange with stripes, and kept trying to bite Matt.

“That is the ugliest effing cat I've ever seen.”

Matt tilted his head. “Did you just quote Mean Girls?”

“Um, yes. You've seen it? And put that cat down before he bites your hand off,” she instructed.

Matt let the cat go, seeming relieved. “Yeah, Foggy narrated it for me in law school. It's one of his favourite chick flicks, second only to Legally Blonde.”

Claire raised an eyebrow. Yeah, she could see it.

 

 

“I know the tail is a bit bushier than a short haired cat should have, but the rest of the fur is short,” he said hopefully.

She facepalmed.

“Is this one not it either?” he asked, crestfallen.

“Matt, you grabbed a fucking raccoon. Put it down now before you get rabies!”

Matt pretty much threw the raccoon away, and Claire watched it waddle behind a nearby pile of debris.

 

 

He held out another option. “This one?” he asked hopefully.

“That, is a fucking possum. It has weird feet and a gross rodent tail! How can you possibly confuse that for a cat?”

Matt grinned. “Just kidding. I knew that one was a possum. He's kind of friendly though, and smells like he's been eating cat food.”

Matt scratched the possum underneath the chin, and Claire shivered a little.

“I don't care, just put it down and find Marco!”

Matt huffed at her, but obeyed.

 

They went on for a few more hours like that, and in the end, Matt brought her seven cats, none of which were Marco, one raccoon, and one possum, which were just obviously not Marco.

She sighed, and resigned herself to having to admit she was a terrible cat sitter.

 

She was putting the finishing touches on putting the apartment back in order, to make it look like she hadn't been grabbed from the apartment and dragged out, when she heard it.

 

“Mew.”

 

That fucking loser of a cat had been in the closet, maybe the whole time.

Claire narrowed her eyes at him.

“I hate you,” she told him.

He just mewed at her in response.

She caved and fed him some wet food, mostly to shut him up, but partly because she was glad he was safe.

 

* * *

 

The morning newspaper had a story about a possible (literal) cat burglar in Hell's Kitchen, stating that three cats had gone missing the night before, but were all returned shortly after being taken.

Claire sighed.

 


End file.
